The Official Fuzzy Warbles Collector's Album
The Official Fuzzy Warbles Collector's Album is a CD box set of rarities from Andy Partridge. The box set brings together the eight previously released Fuzzy Warbles volumes and includes an exclusive ninth disc entitled Hinges. Tracklisting Disc One (Volume 1) #"Dame Fortune" #"Born Out Of Your Mouth" #"Howlin' Burston" #"Don't Let Us Bug Ya" #"That Wag" #"That Wave (demo)" #"Ocean's Daughter" #"Everything'' #"MOGO" #"Goosey Goosey" #"Merely a Man (demo)" #"EPNS" #"Summer Hot as This" #"Miniature Sun" #"I Bought Myself a Liarbird (demo)" #"Complicated Game (demo)" #"Wonder Annual" #"Space Wray" #"Rocket" Disc Two (Volume 2) #"Ridgeway Path" #"I Don't Want to be Here" #"Young Marrieds" #"No One Here Available" #"Obscene Procession" #"Miller Time" #"You're the Wish You Are I Had (demo)" #"Ra Ra Rehearsal" #"Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse" #"Everything'll Be Alright" #"25 O'Clock (demo)" #"GOOM" #"Chain of Command (demo)" #"All of a Sudden (demo)" #"Summer's Cauldron (demo)" #"Then She Appeared (demo)" #"It's Snowing Angels" #"Ship Trapped in the Ice" Disc Three (Volume 3) #"My Train is Coming" #"Lightheaded" #"Goodbye Humanosaurus" #"Humble Daisy (demo)" #"You Like Me?" #"Great Fire (demo)" #"Work" #"Mopti Fake 1" #"Collideascope (demo)" #"Mopti Fake 2" #"When We Get to England" #"Train Running Low on Soul Coal (demo)" #"Holly Up on Poppy (demo)" #"Strawberry Fields Forever" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) #"Autumn Comes Around" #"Child's Crusade" #"Little Lighthouse (demo)" #"This is the End" #"Put it on Again" Disc Four (Volume 4) #"Tunes" #"Bumpercars" #"The Art Song (Something Good with Your Life)" #"I'm Playing My Fano" #"Zonked Right Out on Life" #"All I Dream Of is a Friend" #"Peck the Ground Like a Chicken" #"That's Really Super, Supergirl (demo)" #"Brainiac's Daughter (demo)" #"Blue Beret" #"Gangway, Electric Guitar is Coming Through" #"Mechanical Planet" #"Helicopter (demo)" #"The Ugly Underneath (demo)" #"OMGO" #"Where is Your Heart?" #"Hey, it's Alan Burston!" #"Season Cycle (demo)" #"Countdown to Christmas Party Time (demo)" Disc Five (Volume 5) #"Welcome To Volume 5" #"Young Cleopatra" #"I Defy You Gravity" #"Ice Jet Kiss" #"Broomstick Rhythm" #"Earn Enough for Us (demo)" #"Dear God (Skiffle Version)" #"Crocodile" #"Motorcycle Landscape" #"Rook (demo)" #"Don't You Ever Dare Call Me Chickenhead" #"Mermaid Explanation" #"Mermaid Smiled (demo)" #"Aqua Deum" #"Me and the Wind (demo)" #"Smalltown (demo)" #"Blue Overall (demo)" #"Red Brick Dream (demo)" #"Jacob's Ladder" #"My Land is Burning" Disc Six (Volume 6) #"The Laugh Track" #"The Stinking Rich Song" #"I Can't Tell What Truth is Anymore" #"Candle Dance" #"The Tiny Circus of Life" #"The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul (demo)" #"In My Hand" #"Difficult Age" #"Pink Thing (demo)" #"Shaking Skin House" #"Bike Ride to the Moon (demo)" #"My Love Explodes (demo)" #"Omnibus (demo)" #"Across the Antheap (Skylarking Demo)" #"Across This Antheap (Oranges & Lemons Demo)" #"Human Alchemy (demo)" #"Moonlit Drive" #"Prince of Orange" #"End of the Pier" Disc Seven (Volume 7) #"2 Rainbeau Melt" #"Thrill Pill" #"Sonic Boom" #"I'm Unbecome" #"Ballet for a Rainy Day (demo)" #"1000 Umbrellas (demo)" #"Ejac in a Box (MGOO)" #"C Side" #"Seagulls Screaming Kiss Her, Kiss Her (demo)" #"Ladybird (demo)" #"Candymine" #"Visit to the Doctor" #"Cherry in Your Tree" #"Desert Island (demo)" #"Scarecrow People (demo)" #"Hold Me My Daddy (demo)" #"Books are Burning (demo)" #"Bobba De Boop De Ba De Boobay" #"Open a Can (Of Human Beans)" Disc Eight (Volume 8) #"Through Electric Gardens" #"Skate Dreams Wet Car" #"The Bland Leading the Bland" #"Silverstar" #"I Gave My Suitcase Away" #"Extrovert (demo)" #"Another Satellite (demo)" #"These Voices" #"Song for Wes Long" #"Happy Birthday Karen" #"REM Producer Enquiry" #"The Loving (demo)" #"Shalloween" #"Was a Yes" #"Genie in a Bottle" #"Disque Bleu" #"Poor Skeleton Steps Out (demo)" #"I Don't Want to be Here (demo)" #"Chalkhills & Children (demo)" Disc Nine (Hinges) #"Gold (demo)" #"Now We All Dead (It Doesn't Matter)" #"Rain of Blows (early version)" #"Reign of Blows (demo)" #"Jump (demo)" #"Shake You Donkey Up (demo)" #"Happy Families (demo)" #"Here Comes President Kill Again (demo)" #"Beating of Hearts (demo)" Videos Promo Animated promo short for The Official Fuzzy Warbles Collector's Album. Uploaded by YouTube user "lividivy." The song used in the promo is a heavily shortened "Dame Fortune," from Volume 1. Category:Andy Partridge discography Category:Videography Category:Box sets